1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network communication system in which data is exchanged among a plurality of computers via a file server.
2) Description of the Related Art
Network communication systems are known that include a network multifunction product, which can send/receive various kinds of data to/from other devices using a plurality of protocols.
Various kinds of services that use a network multifunction product as a core are provided in these network communication systems. There are, for example, a “scan to e-mail” service in which an image scanned from a document is transmitted to a specified e-mail address by e-mail, a printout service in which text of a received e-mail and images attached thereto are recorded and output, and a transfer service in which the text and the images are transmitted to a specified facsimile machine. One example of conventional art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-284448.
In such a network communication system, it is desired that a file to be transmitted from the network multifunction product is delivered to the other devices by means of various kinds of communication tools and protocols.